Aichmophobie
by FlourFlower
Summary: [Visual kei・Alice Nine] Parfois, ce sont les petites choses qui font le plus souffrir. Mais tout de même, Tora a dépassé toutes les limites du ridicule sur ce coup.


**Disclaimer :** Alice Nine ne m'appartient pas. Et heureusement, vu ce que j'en fais...  
**Nombre de mots :** 882

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :** En voilà une bien vieille fic, puisqu'elle date de 2008. Je m'apprêtais à la réécrire quand j'ai retrouvé par hasard son texte d'origine sur un forum. Finalement, elle n'était pas si horrible que ça, donc j'ai juste corrigé quelques fautes ici et là, et je l'ai laissée telle quelle. Bon, je vous préviens d'avance, il ne faut pas la prendre au sérieux, et il ne faut surtout pas questionner mon humour douteux (surtout pas celui que j'avais quand j'ai écris ça). Cependant, j'espère réussir à vous faire tirer un petit sourire avec cette stupidité. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aichmophobie**

* * *

« Hiroto, je t'en supplie, lâche ma main !

- Tora, stop ! Ne bouge plus, calme-toi ! »

Gigotant dans tous les sens et encore plus tremblant qu'une feuille, le guitariste aux cheveux de jais n'arrivait décidément pas à se dire que tout irait bien. Incapable de rester assis sans se retourner ou tout simplement sans bouger sa tête et ses bras dans tous les sens, on aurait cru avoir réellement affaire à un gamin de six ans tout au plus. Et pourtant, il fallait se dire tant bien que mal qu'il en avait bientôt vingt-deux de plus bien qu'il en fasse dix de moins. Son expression pourtant si calme et détendue au naturel se retrouvait agitée et paniquée, chose que l'on pensait impossible. Voir Tora dans un tel état, c'était l'équivalent de voir un tigre jouer de la guitare - quoique c'est son cas mais passons ce détail.  
À côté du gamin sans âge se tenait fermement l'autre compère guitariste, qui quant à lui arborait un regard déterminé, voire même un peu exaspéré par son collègue. Tenant fermement la main droite de son ami, il tentait tant bien que mal de défaire la mitaine qui la recouvrait, tandis que son propriétaire s'agitait dans tous les sens. Que vous l'ayez deviné ou pas, il s'agissait bel et bien de Hiroto qui venait de voler le calme légendaire de Tora.  
Et après, en cherchant non loin dans la salle, on pouvait y croiser trois gugusses riant aux éclats.

« Hiroto, lâche ma main ! » hurla le Tigre avec une intonation digne d'un gamin de moyenne section.  
« Tu veux ton biberon aussi pour te calmer, petit Tora ? » s'esclaffa Saga entre deux rires.  
« Tora, du calme ! Tout ira bien. Ça sera très court et tu ne sentiras strictement rien, je te le promet. » dit doucement Hiroto en caressant la main de son ami en espérant le calmer.

Exactement au même moment où le Tiger poussa un hurlement de détresse en se débattant plus que jamais, un rire nasillard retentit dans la pièce. Il était déjà présent auparavant, mais pas aussi fort, et surtout pas aussi poussé. Et suivant celui-ci apparu un Nao en train de se rouler par terre, les larmes aux yeux tellement il n'en pouvait plus de rire depuis un bon quart d'heure, c'est à dire depuis que Tora avait commencé son cinéma. Tapant le sol de son petit poing, le batteur était lacéré par des douleurs d'estomac insoutenables depuis que ce cirque s'était mis en place.

« Allez Tora, tu vois bien que tu ne fais rien de plus qu'amuser tout le monde, alors donne-moi ta main ! Ça sera court et après tu me seras reconnaissant ! » insista Hiroto, désespéré.  
« Oh oui, Pon deviendra ton dieu, hein Tora ! » lâcha Nao avant de recommencer à glousser en se roulant au sol.

Décidant enfin de se laisser faire, Tora agrippa son col de sa main gauche et le remonta jusqu'à le fourrer dans sa bouche. Il tendit sa main à Hiroto qui dénoua lentement la mitaine et cessa enfin de remuer ses pieds et ses bras dans tous les sens. Mais malgré son calme revenu, les rires de Nao, Shou et Saga ne s'étaient pas estompés pour autant, au contraire.  
Fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, le guitariste tenta de ne penser à rien, de se laisser aller, d'être calme. C'est alors qu'il sentit des picotements sur sa main droite et que des images vinrent se dessiner sur le fond noir qu'avait peint son esprit, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à imaginer, c'était une guitare cassée. Et si jamais il ne pouvait plus jouer de la guitare, instrument qu'il aimait tant, à cause de cette sottise ? Tremblant à l'idée d'y penser, il la balaya de son esprit. Vint alors un immense cochon rose en train de danser la valse avec un panda. Désespéré par les images que produisait son inconscient lorsqu'il ne réfléchissait pas trop, il décida de laisser de nouveau le noir gouverner. Avec un peu de couleurs cette fois, ça sera plus intéressant, non ? Alors, sorties de nulle part, les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se dessinèrent sur le fond noir, en formant des carrés multicolores dans des éclats flamboyants. Content d'avoir put créer une oeuvre d'art, il faillit sourire, mais alors, une douleur venue de son index droit vint le tirailler.

Le piquant d'une sadique sensation, la douleur se fit de plus en plus grande à chaque instant. Il se contenta premièrement d'esquisser une grimace en serrant les dents, et enfin, lorsque la souffrance atteint son plus haut point, il poussa un hurlement si aigu qui remit en cause son jugement personnel de ses cordes vocales.

« Et voilà ! C'était pas si tragique que ça, hein, Tora ? Enfin, maintenant tu n'as plus cette écharde dans le doigt, tu n'as plus qu'à aller mettre un pansement. » dit Hiroto avec un grand sourire en éloignant son aiguille du doigt de Tora.

Suivi du sourire de l'écureuil vinrent les piaillements des trois autres membres du groupe qui riaient décidément aux éclats, pendant que Tora se lamentait sur la goutte de sang qui s'écoulait doucement de son index rougit par les picotements de l'aiguille.

Tout ça pour une aiguille, n'est-ce pas puéril ? Si elle le savait...


End file.
